Jasmine
Jasmine is a scientist, researcher and an expert in time travel technology who lives among the survivors of the Red Dragon Raid fifty years beyond the present time. She is the creation and clone of Daisy. After the failure of Kevin in reaching the present time safely with the first model of the Apocalypse, she produced thirty clones of herself — later identified as Academics — and sent them into the past in an attempt to change the future wherein the Red Dragon has successfully killed five of the New Six Heroes and the world of Lagendia has been overrun by the forces of the Red Dragon and the monsters of Mist Land. After giving up on trying to change the events of the past to save the future, Jasmine cut all communications with XD-26, abandoning her in the past. In order to take over Lagendia by force, she traveled to the present time alongside a large army of her mechanical creations and situated her headquarters in the desert near Tel Numara. With the combined forces of all adventurer lead by Commelina, Jasmine forces were swiped and successfully defeated. She quickly fled to the desert and was last seen wandering alone, until she was found by King Feather. Jasmine whereabouts and status are currently unknown. Profile Jasmine is a bespectacled girl with blond hair styled such that her forelocks slightly cover the right half of her face. She also dresses herself with a comfortable set of clothes and wears a lab coat, giving off the appearance of a scientist who develops a disregard to her own appearance by dressing herself in simple clothing. She has a calm personality, likes silence and feels at ease when surrounded by her machines. As a researcher, she prefers that her plans are executed smoothly, but she shows consideration when mistakes are committed, allowing the plans to proceed without focusing too much on the setbacks encountered on the way. She shows a sense of concern towards the Academic, and often calls her "sister", as they both share the same genetic origin. She has shown a particular distaste for the other dragons, specially Geraint, as she sees them as lacking concern for humans, although she is friendly towards Velskud. Jasmine expresses to feel comfortable around him due to his silent nature, and claims to be the only person who treated her like a child and to not speak about her duty. She also becomes acquaintances with Teleju, who she has a liking for due to her innocent and carefree nature. History Birth of the Academic Some time after Kevin lost contact with the settlers from the future, Jasmine was given by Daisy on her last moments her Dragon Jewel. She then divided it into thirty fragments, and created clones of herself using her own genetic material, placing a fragment each into her clones and giving them life. A certain amount of time passed, and Jasmine's "sisters", 23 years of age, were now well-trained in handling weapons and technology of their time. With this feat accomplished, she prepared twenty-six them on a journey back in time using a new Apocalypse ship. Supposedly, the original mission was to go to the past and take Rose with the purpose of using her dreams to contact the Monolith, which Jasmine believes can be used to create a new timeline in which Lagendia won't be destroyed. Jasmine states that doing this won't save the future they live in, which will just continue to collapse, but hopes that she can relocate the people of the timeline they live into the new timeline with the safe future. At some point of her project, Jasmine slowly lost hope until she decided that instead of saving the past to create a better future, she would instead destroy the past and avoid their future from existing. For this purpose she had to create self-sustaining, long-lifespan clones and out of the first thirty clones created, twenty-six of them including XD-26 had a very short lifespan and were only used as a test. Time Travelers on Mana Ridge Academic XD-26 lost control of her ship and crashed near Mana Ridge, putting herself off-course as she is supposed to land near Prairie Town, where Rose is supposed to be kidnapped by orcs under Elena's command. Jasmine managed to establish contact with XD-26 and chose to let the Academic acquaint herself with the surroundings for the meantime. Afterwards, she ordered the Academic to investigate about the acts of treason committed by selected members of the Templar Knights, especially Clerics Jake and Cedric. Despite the Academic's direct intervention (telling straight to Jake about his true nature as a Dragon Follower and his imminent death), she was unable to stop Jake from dying in the hands of Sorceress Angelica and Cleric Edan. In spite of this first failure, Jasmine proceeds to the mission, giving the Academic pointers on where to act, although the Academic has shown some tendencies of acting on her own accord and risking her mission to be compromised in the process. During this time, the Academic began to work with a group of adventurers: Sorceress Angelica and Cleric Edan from Mana Ridge, along with Archer Triana and Warrior Xian from Prairie Town. As time goes by, Jasmine's lack of interest in cooperating with the Academic is slowly becoming more and more evident. Abandonment of Plans Sometime after XD-26 encountered XD-07 and discovers the fact that she is a clone, Jasmine finally confesses her plans. In a sarcastic manner, she laments that XD-26 also failed and that her feelings as a sister were genuine, and taunts her saying that the jewel that keeps her alive will soon run out of energy. Jasmine threatens her with her new weapons and perfect, non one-time use clones that she will soon send to the past and cuts communication, leaving XD-26 abandoned in the past. Meanwhile, using her Apocalypse Neo, Jasmine heads fifty years into the past herself and initiates Operation Desert Storm. Desert Storm and XD-00 Jasmine successfully arrived at an area near Tel Numara and established several bases there, and in one instance destroyed the desert city itself, along with other settlements nearby. However, she established more expansive bases were located near Tel Noir Temple and Intruder's Forward Base, as well as the aptly named Jasmine's Expedition Base, in order to push through the plan to resurrect the Desert Dragon, also located in the area. While Jasmine was initially successful in awakening the long-slumbering Jakard, the dragon was slain before she could use it to her own gains. Eventually Jasmine retrieved the girl named Daisy and retrieved her jewel. This reveals Daisy's identity as one of the fragments of the Ancient Dragon's jewel, the very same jewel fragments of which Geraint and Argenta came from. However, unlike Geraint and Argenta, Daisy's jewel had to be awakened by external forces and it was none other than Professor K who made it possible. Jasmine's real identity was also exposed as a clone officially named XD-00, created by Daisy to carry on her mission. Jasmine then used Daisy's jewel to power the Nornen and Valkyrie series, a new series of clones which she would use to expand her army across Lagendia. But, due to the combined efforts of XD-26, who now calls herself by the name Commelina, and the adventurers of Lagendia, Jasmine's plans were foiled, and her bases were destroyed as a result. Final Purpose Although she survived from the attacks on her base, Jasmine's morale severely plummeted, and she is helplessly dragged by Feder, the leader of the Dragon Followers, into joining his ranks. Quotes *''"Is there any news about the Prophet yet?"'' *''"Oh, really~ Dragons are so difficult to handle? They say they are protecting the world, but in fact, they have no mercy for humans... If only Velskud becomes the person he is at our world, things would be a lot better."'' Trivia *Jasmine claims that she tested the Apocalypse ship 28 times before concluding that sending her little sister was more fit to travel than her. *According to Jasmine, Kevin lost his physical body due to both his young and old-self co-existing at the same time and space. This contradicts the Future Technician quests in which is implied that the Apocalypse itself was the cause of Kevin losing his physical body and turning into a Wisp, with Hubert also pointing out how Kevin seemed to willingly fuse with Apocalypse Judge in order to find a way to save the present world from it. **The entire Assassin plot line contradicts her statement as well. ***Jasmine used this statement as example to why she had to forbid Velskud from going to the past. She could have lied to him in purpose to keep him from discovering and interfering with her real agenda. *Despite her extensive records and conversations with Velskud, Jasmine seems unaware of Geraint's death in the present time until the Academic reaches the point on the storyline when it takes place. **During a conversation, Jasmine states that she believes that Geraint's disappearance was probably because he felt disgust towards humans and abandoned them. Name Origin Jasmine is a type of flower characterized for it's strong pleasant fragrance. It is also a female given name. The flower has different meanings for several cultures, being often associated with female beauty, hope, kindness and motherhood. In Hanakotoba, Jasmine means "friendly" or "graceful". In other localizations Gallery Jasmine-Character-Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Jasmine_Boss.jpg|Alternate outfit Related Videos Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans